


Penny for your thoughts

by Sangrylah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few prompts thrown together and answered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It's not brilliant but I'm ill, tired, and under pain and fever meds. Don't sue me. (Sue these bloody germs!) But my glorious beta likes it, so I guess it can't be too atrocious, uh?

**death** \- If he has any say? Death will not catch his King any time soon. Maybe even never. What? A sorcerer can dream!

**kiss** \- Arthur doesn't close his eyes when kissing. You never know what is lurking behind you.

**learn** \- His King taught him to be a prince, but Merlin taught him to be a man.

**magic** \- He fears it.

**rain** \- Drenching rain, liberally falling from the sky. The gift from the sky, allowing nature to grow, to blossom. To feed them. Sometimes, he thinks it's what magic should be.

**rules** \- The new knight is taken away by his older peers to have the rules explained to him. The first one is simple: if you want the Prince to be alright with you, be alright with Merlin.

**say yes** \- If Merlin were to say yes, Gwaine wouldn't say no.

**stand** \- The earth is shattering and the water is boiling and the fire is blazing and the wind is blowing. The men flew running. And here stand Merlin, big-eared Merlin with his stupid red neckerchief and his golden eyes, and damn all of them if he's not truly magnificent.

**sun** \- Arthur truly is the epitome of spring. Hair blond like the straw freshly cut, lips plump and pink like a peach, his eyes blue like a cloudless sky and his teeth, when he smiles _this_ particular smile, shine like the sun.

**women** \- With the (bad) luck Arthur had with women these days, he's frankly thinking about turning to men. Honest.


End file.
